Foxleaf's homely adventure
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: Adapting to survive, adventure, romance, and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Foxleaf here, my clan calls me Fox. I am the senior electrican of the Sierra Travelers Clan. I was the best friend of Brownstripe/Roza. I was shocked when she got to be a kid again. She really never had a childhood in her old life before she came to Anastasia's world. Speaking of worlds, I have chosen the world of Fox and the Hound. I loved watching Tod and Copper's friendship grow and the chills when I saw them fight that huge mean bear. Through I was a bit jealous of Vixey, but I faced it sometime ago. Let me tell you all of my story.

It was a beautiful spring day, the geese and ducks quacking and feeding, the squirrels digging up their nuts, and the flowers in bloom. The sky was a glorious blue with a shining sun, no clouds. I was wearing a white tank top, with a light brown hoodie, black jeans, and gray sneakers with Tod & Copper embalmed on them. I was heading to Upworld House to go down to HQ. I had a hunch that something blew up again, but I could be wrong, of course. As I got into Upworld House, I saw Sunrise, my leader. She looked annoyed. I raised an eyebrow while tilting my head to the left slightly.

"The power in the library crashed, blew off the lights." she sighed. _What?! I swear that the surface is messing up my system. I created it!_

I pinched my nose, and seethed, "How bad?".

"Well, some clanmates managed to shut off the library outlet, but it's still, how do you say, debatable to your judgement.". she replied.

I nodded, and went to the elevator with Sunrise following behind. We headed down below to HQ which is underground. The doors opened up, revealing the librarian, Blackfur looking upset and nervous. I nodded to her, and she went ahead to her library with me and Sunrise following her. We went in, seeing everything that Sunrise had said earlier. I inspected the damage, and was relieved that it wasn't too serious. I told Blackfur and Sunrise of my results, and they sighed, relieved. I told them to leave me to fix up the damage. So they did, and I got my tools. After an hour or so, with a last fix of my system and testing the library power, and it was working again. _Finally, it works! Now I got to find Blackfur and tell her that she can go back in. And I need to tell Sunrise to be careful with the power._ Figuring that it was close to lunchtime, I went to the cafeteria, hoping that my targets are there. _There they are. Looks like Sunrise's comforting Blackfur._ I came to them, telling them of the news and warnings, and they accepted. Blackfur excused herself, and hastily went back to her library.

Sunrise whistled, grabbing my attention. I turned to her, and glanced to see her handing out my totem radio necklace. _Oh, it's perfect!_ My eyes trained on the totem, which was a adult fox head with gleaming gold eyes. I grinned, grabbed it by the bronze chain, and put it around myself. Sunrise smiled, and left, probably going around to check on the others. I felt happy, and left to my room, which is number 8. I was 8 years old when I first saw Fox and the Hound. I headed in.

In the doorway hung all kinds of leaves by their rims, and the floor is stained pine, the walls painted in murals of a few chosen favorite scenes of Tod and Copper, the bed is simply a nest of woven grass and vines bound tightly by branches on the outside with pillows and blankets. My dresser is furnished oak, and there, I changed my white tank top to a dark red t-shirt. I headed into my bathroom, the walls painted to look like the night with the moon and the waterfall. The floor is tricrossed of stained birch, and the sink, toilet is pale tan, and the shower is marble titled. I freshed up my breath, and sharpened my nails. Then I headed out of my room, and went to the portal room, where the powerful yet wonderful invention waits for me. I saw everybody smiling and clapping, and I even saw Blackfur, looking grateful, and happy. I winked to her, and I turned to see Sunrise turning on the portal, the usual colors swirling brightly, and stepping aside as she winked at me.

I grinned, pranced into the portal, and the tunnel became so bright as I came in. Then the light dimmed down as colors came on, then I heard a yipping bark. I glanced around, seeing an adult fox sitting only a few feet from me. I slowly recognized the fox as Tod's mother. She was looking gently at me, and came to me, circling around my body, her tail tickling my hands. She whined as she slowly put her paw on my totem. She then silently glanced at me with pleading eyes. Then I understood. I smiled and nodded. She put back her paw on the ground, and turned her head, gesturing to the end of the tunnel which is showing the preserve forest. I grinned, and glanced at her, saying that I will make a promise to help her son. She gently smiled and nodded. I turned, ran, and then jumped into the picture of the forest, and darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh, did anyone get the license of that truck? Uhh, I feel so sore yet energized._ I opened my eyes to a glorious sight of a familiar waterfall, listening to the humming whoosh of the water. I grinned as I unconsciously moved up into four legs._ Wait, four legs!_ I leaned over to peek at my reflection. _Wow, I look good._ I took in the sight of my glossy dark red fur, hind-high dark brown socks, and an cream-white muzzle, underbelly, and tip of the tail. I have short bangs just hanging over my light brown eyes. _Not bad. Not bad at all, indeed._

Smiling, I looked up to see the sky, shining with the afternoon sun, and some clouds around. I distinctly heard birds chirping, and squirrels chattering. I turned around, heading into the forest. I smelled so many scents. I could smell the husky, slightly harsh scent of the trees. I walked quite a while, trying to make sense of the trails, then I walked into a small clearing. My paws slightly ached, so I stopped, sat to lick-wash myself, and a bit later, I heard a rusty, polite voice coming from a tree.

"Who might you be, young fox?" asked the voice as I stopped, turned my head to see the owner of the voice. I recognized the owner._ Oh, the porcupine. _I turned my body over to follow my head, and politely smiled.

"Oh, hello. You may call me Leaf. Who are you?". I replied.

The porcupine smiled and replied, "I am Alfred. I have never seen you around before. Have you recently arrived here?".

I casually said, "Well, yes. I am new here. I have just arrived at least a while ago. I was hoping that this forest preserve might have room for me. You see, I was from another forest, but it was getting quite noisy for my taste. I prefer some peace and quiet.".

"You are in luck, Leaf. There was another fox like you here, but she left some time ago, and the old den of hers is still unoccupied.". replied Alfred. _Oh, that must have been Vixey. Strange. I wonder why she left. Something must have made her to leave._

"Another fox like me? Why did she leave? What happened?". I confusedly asked. Alfred scratched his neck, and sighed. He looked at me and considered thoughtfully on what to say.

"Let's say, she was fed up by too many males... invading her space, and saying that these boys are too much... busy fighting one another and all." Alfred slowly replied. _Whoa, That made some sense since Vixey was at her prime and all, yet these boys are idiots fighting over a pretty girl like that. I don't like drama much to my taste. Oh, well, she made her choice. Now I can stay._

I nodded and thanked Alfred for the information and asked him for directions to the burrow. He gave them, and I left to find the burrow. Near about mid-afternoon, I found the burrow, and rubbed my scent all over it._ There, now everybody knows that I live here and who I am._ I left, smelling a faint smell of water, and I found a small river. On the rocks, I craftily caught a few fish and ate them for dinner. I went back home to my burrow to sleep for the night. I made a nest of old leaves, and went to sleep. _Tomorrow I will check out the entire preserve and make a mental map so I can have usual spots to hunt, sleep, and swim, and have friendly chats with Alfred. Who knows what will come in this adventure?_


	3. Author's note

**Author's Note:** DimensionTraveler23 here. I'm sorry to interrupt your reading, my viewers. I am to let you all know that I won't make any more chapters for at least two weeks, but I still plan to write them on paper so I can finish them later on my computer. Why, you ask? I am leaving because I have a family reunion upcoming soon, and I'll be busy seeing my family members and all. Again, I am sorry to interrupt your reading. Thank you so much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hey my viewers! I got back from my vacation and I sure got some ideas during it. This is gonna be good. I bet you have been waiting for this next chapter. Well, I then don't want to disappoint you. Hope you like it and the future chapters, etc. Again, great to be back! **

**-DimensionTraveler23**

For the next couple of weeks, I explored my new home and had interesting conversations with Alfred. I preferred to have rabbit than fish, and occasionally, raspberries and starwberries. I loved the serene peace of the forest and always woke up to the songs of the birds, and slept to the chirping of crickets within my nest. Sooner or later, I would welcome Tod here, and he would love it.

It was morning when I went out on my walk. I figured to visit Alfred since I've heard that he was having trouble with the grumpy badger. I never found out his name, so secretly, Alfred and I named him Grumpy, ironically, of course. Anyway, I was heading toward Alfred's tree when I heard the birds' gossip. They were talking about a fox that they watched, getting dropped off into the forest by a human. I realized that it was Tod! Instantly, I asked the birds of Tod's whereabouts, and a polite female bird told me that he was near the big pines. I thanked her, and mentally brought up my map, and instantly knew where to go. Quickly, I bounded across the land toward the big pines, rustling the bushes and long grass.

I was close by when I saw Tod moving around, looking so lost and lonely. My heart fell out for him, and I knew that he needed somebody. I walked nearby to him, clearing my thoart.

"So, I heard of a new fox who just was dropped off. Are you that fox?" I asked while hiding myself in the bushes. Tod startled, looked around, and then saw my eyes.

He stammered, "I, uh, yes, I was, am that fox. Who and what are you?".

I chuckled, "A fox like you. My name is Leaf." as I came out slowly. Tod then stared with his mouth wide open. _He looks so cute and funny. Wow, he's even more handsome up close._ I giggled.

"Hey, you might need to close that mouth or you're catching flies then. Who might you be?", I asked with a gentle smile.

Looking lovestruck and nervous, "Uh, oh, my name is Tod. Gosh, you look so pretty. I mean,.. nice!", said Tod embarrasingly. I chuckled, and laughed. I thanked him, and we struck up a steady conversation as I offered to give him a tour of the forest and he loved it all._ Through, I think he has a love more for me._ I taught him a few tricks in hunting after I heard our hungry stomachs growling for food. He decently caught a mouse, and tried unsuccesfully to get a fish for me. I gently told him that hunting and fishing takes time and practice. He grinned, feeling a bit better and surprised me by nuzzling by the cheek. I startled back, stared at him as he gently looked me with his beautiful brown eyes. I shyly smiled and nuzzled him back. We happily went strolling that night, and introduced him to Alfred and even Grumpy. We went to bed at my den. I was smiling tiredly at Tod, as he slept next to me. _He looks so peaceful and happy._ I softly leaned into his side and went to sleep on my paws._ The next two days is gonna be interesting._


	5. Chapter 5

The next day I woke up to a ruffled Tod sleeping on his side, and I giggled. _Silly Tod._ I licked him on the cheek gently without stirring him awake and headed outside to catch some breakfast and get some grooming in between. I quickly caught two fish and a rabbit, and I was beginning to groom myself when I heard a voice calling for Tod behind me. I turned around to see, and I recognized Big Mama mentally._ Wow, she looks so frantic._

"Hello. Are you looking for someone?" I calmly asked.

Big Mama curiously looked at me and shook her feathers, and slowly replied, "Well, yes. But I haven't seen you before. Did you move here?".

"Oh, yes. I recently moved here, and if you are looking for Vixey, well, I'm afraid I can't help you there. I heard that she left here, talking of too many boys and needing space or whatever." I steadily said.

Big Mama looked shocked for a minute, then shook out of it. Then replied, "Oh, I see. I hope she is fine. Actually, I am looking for someone else. His name is Tod".

"Oh, Tod! You must be the Big Mama that he was talking about. He's back at my den, presuming that he's still sleeping then. Come on, I will show you. Follow me, and oh, my name is Leaf". I excitably said.

I picked up my prey, and went off with Big Mama flying slightly above me. I swiftly ran back to the den, noticing Tod starting to come out, and smiling when he saw me, then shocked when he saw Big Mama behind me. I dropped off the food at the edge of the den as I watched Tod and Big Mama reunite with happy smiles. Tod was so jolly and he thanked me for bringing Big Mama. I nuzzled him by the cheek in response, as Big Mama watched us knowingly and gleeful of the sight. We all stuck up a conversation as I and Tod ate breakfast, and later after hugs and farewells, Big Mama left. Tod nuzzled me lovingly as he thanked me again. I chuckled, and nuzzled him in response once again.

"You certainly found a good friend in Big Mama, that's for sure. She's so nice and wonderful". I replied.

Tod chuckled and asked me if we can go for a walk. I told him that we certainly can, and so we went, walking and strolling throughout the forest. We then played in a wildflower field beside the stream, and laughed at ourselves as we clumsily raced each other. Then I began a game of tag with Tod chasing me. I was concerned when Tod tripped into the pond near the clearing, then giggled as he came out with a flipping fish on his head. Of course, he caught it quickly, and gave it to me. I was surprised when he did that, then I smiled at him, gesturing to thank him for it. He nodded, and caught one more fish for himself. There, we ate lunch._ Boy, talk about a fun morning. I sure packed a appetite. Tod is so sweet and nice. _Then he suggested a nap. I accepted it and we slept in the shade of the trees nearby.

The nap lasted for at least a hour or so, and we stretched our legs. Tod tagged me and we restarted the game with me then chasing him. We tagged each other all over in the forest, and much later, exhausted from the excercise and fun, I took him to see the waterfall in full beauty that night, and we nuzzled each other lovingly for a while, and then we went back to the den to sleep. _Now, the real action starts tomorrow. I wonder what will happen with me then._


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Tod woke before me, shaking me by the back.

"Come on, Leaf. We gotta get up to get some breakfast." said an excited Tod. I pawed him away, drowsily waking up. I yawned and stretched as Tod went outside, basking in the dawn sunlight. I went after him, getting out and smiling at Tod's antics. I nosed him out of it, startling him and smiling at me. I giggled, and suggested that we go to the stream to get a drink. He agreed, and off we went. _Soon, Cooper and Amos will upstart the scene._ I gently laughed at Tod's jokes as we chatted, and I drove Tod crazy with my sarcasm. A few minutes later, we made it before the pathway to the stream. I suddenly felt hesitated and strange. Tod funnily looked at me, and walked ahead.

"Wait, Tod, wait. Something's up." I hastily said.

"What's going on with you, Leaf? asked Tod confused. I went up to him.

"I don't know. It just.. feels too quiet and different in there." I replied.

Tod hummed, and replied, "Don't worry, Leaf. I'll go first to check it out, all right?" I sighed, slightly drew my ears back, and nodded. Tod went on, I watched him until he turned the bend. For a few seconds, I heard nothing, then a shot and barking. I drew back, hunched to run, waiting for Tod. Then he appeared, frantically shouting to me that we gotta go now. We frantically went in a rush, panting and running until we came to a bend.

"Quick to the den, Leaf." said Tod. I shook my head, saying no, and to stay with him. Tod was frustrated, and pushed me into the bushes. He turned, heading up into the rock ridge, preparing to attack. I widened my eyes and watched him attack Copper, his eyes was glowing with determination and his fangs gleamed from the sunlight. He pounced on Copper's neck, and frantically pounced into my bush, pushing me. I followed him to the pond near the clearing, swimming to the other side.

"There, Copper should lose it for a bit. Where to go now?" said Tod.

Hastily replying, "I know where. Come on, follow me." Tod then followed me as I led the way to the waterfall rocks. We crossed the log, stopped for a breath.

"Whoo. That should slow them down a bit." I replied as Tod nodded. Then we heard Copper barking and Amos shouting angrily then a beastly roar sounded out, sending shivers down my spine.

"What was that?" asked a confused Tod.

"Oh, no. I forgot about him. That's the bear!" I exclaimed. Tod gasped, then we heard yelps. Tod twisted his head to the sound, and surprisingly, growled.

"I gotta help him. He is still my best friend!" exclaimed Tod.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I shouted and ran back to the log with Tod behind me. Then Tod put on a burst of speed, and went ahead of me. I saw the bear starting to claw Copper, then Tod pounced, landing on the bear's back while I assisted Copper to move some distance. He was shocked at me and Tod.

He started to ask, "What the..?" when I saw Tod get thrown to the ground. I growled, and ran, and jumped into the bear's head, clawing his eyes and snout. Then I felt a paw swiping me away into the ground, I rolled over a couple of times. _Great, I am going to have bruises by tomorrow._ I grunted, getting up when the bear came up to me, his eyes gleaming so red, and mouth frothing of spit. I froze to the spot when Tod came to my rescue. He protected me by the front, haunches positioned, claws out, and growling, when he leaped at the bear, twisting his body around the bear's body, snatching an ear out. The bear roared, swiped him, jostling around with Tod pouncing and attacking from everywhere. They moved out of my sight, presumably heading up to the log.

I frantically got up, and fell down to a sprained paw. _Hold on, Tod._ I slowly got up when I felt eyes on me. I turned to see Copper standing ahead of me, curiously looking at me. I smiled gently at him, and vanished into the bushes. I steadily made my way to the waterfall hidden, frantically looking for any hide of Tod showing up. Then I saw him, drifting and walking to the shore, I was relieved and watched the scene progressing on. When Copper stood on the shore with Amos going presumably to his truck, he curiously asked Tod of a question.

"Hey, Tod, who was that fox with you?" asked Copper.

Tod chuckled, "That was my love. Her name is Leaf. I hope she is okay".

"Oh, Tod. I am more than okay. I am fine, aside from a few bruises anyway." I laughed, and came out of the bushes, and came to Tod in the water, nuzzled him on the cheek. He sighed, nuzzled back. He then looked at Copper, who smiled, and chuckled.

"Well, miss Leaf. Sorry about all this mess. Mine's Copper. You take care of him, all right? That is my best friend, after all". I smiled and nodded. Then Copper headed out with a few glances back as I assisted Tod getting out of the water and back to the den. I persuaded him to get some sleep and so he did. _I couldn't believe it when he called me his love. Well, looks like everything's going to be okay. We're home. (sighs) Home. Oh, yeah. _I went to sleep then.


	7. Chapter 7

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

Foxleaf definitely had found a home in the forest and a mate in Tod. That summer, two surprises showed up. They are the twin cubs of Leaf and Tod. The first one is slightly bigger than its twin, is female, her pelt darker than either Tod or Leaf's. She has brownish-black socks, and light brown eyes. Tod named her Felicia, Cia for short. Her slightly smaller, younger brother is the opposite, having his pelt lighter than his parents, and extremely light brown socks. The shock was of his eyes, they are sky blue. Leaf remembers that her mother had brown eyes, given to her, and never knew her father. She never asked about him, so she presumes that her son's blue eyes has come from her father's genes. Of course, there were also the question of Tod's father too. Tod only vaguely remembers the eyes of his mother, and that is brown.

Anyway, Leaf named her son Cody after hearing Tod saying that the boy's distinct looks reminds him of Copper, so Cody was given, then. They shot up quickly through the first few weeks, and Leaf & Tod loves them dearly. Big Mama visits weekly, and dots on the cubs so caringly, and even Dinky and Boomer comes by in once a while. Tod wants to bring the family to the valley, to visit Widow Tweed and Copper, but Leaf is still thinking on that.

Anyhow, Leaf is so happy, being with Tod, and becoming a mother to twins, through they give her some trouble sometimes, but she loves them entirely. Leaf had told me that Tod is so grateful for everything that happened in his life, even the bad ones too. She certainly is home.


End file.
